


Seduction

by lonelywalker



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywalker/pseuds/lonelywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seduction isn't making someone do what they don't want to do. Seduction is enticing someone into doing what they secretly want to do already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

He's never made love to her in darkness.

 _"I want to see your eyes," she tells him in a soft whisper against his cheek, the very first time. He knows she's lying._

The daytime is safest for her. Clark is in class, or in Metropolis, busy doing whatever it is heroes do (Lionel has never quite grasped what that might be). No one suspects Martha Kent of anything but strict, small-town morality when the sun is high in the sky.

 _Her fingers curl into his hair, and pull him towards her, hard._

After Jonathan's untimely death, and with Clark venturing further from Smallville, it should have been simple enough to seduce her. She's not a small-town girl any more than he is. She's educated, sophisticated. She needs to be challenged and, without even the demands of being a wife and mother pressing upon her, Lionel is the only challenge in her life.

 _"Martha," he says, and he means it as a warning._

He's always there: quiet, attentive, giving her advice when she asks for it. History has made him all too aware of his own faults. He's doing his best not to play the villain, and she's helping, too. He finds himself wearing brighter colors when he visits her. It's not plaid, but it's a start.

 _She loosens the buttons of his shirt with nimble, precise fingers, making him wait._

Thinking about it, she's the oldest woman he's ever wanted, but he's older, too... Perhaps youthful, limber bodies have had their place in his life. He needs her, now. He needs her approval - a smile, a genuine word of praise - more than he needs her to give in to him. More than anything, he enjoys the chase.

 _His body is heavy on her, and it can't be comfortable, hay sticking into her back, his biceps, but oh... Oh God... And she's kissing him again._

Would he be doing this were Jonathan still alive? And would he have any hope of succeeding? Well. He'd tried, once, when things were much more awkward, when his intentions had been much less honorable. But she's a single woman, now. He's a single man. Their children can hardly object (even if he suspects Clark, were he to find out, would have no problem threatening him, and Lex would probably threaten Martha to gain some kind of leverage on his old man).

 _There's sunlight burning into his back. The barn door is open, and what if... What if? She brushes his hand away as he reaches for his wallet. "Just you," she says, and he can't understand why she's so calm._

He loves her. He's in love with her, even without the sex - those madly passionate bursts that make him feel like a surreptitious teenager again. He'd do anything she asked, and he knows that means looking after Clark. The headaches haven't stopped, and he hasn't told her about them. He's afraid, deathly afraid, that they'll kill him soon enough.

 _She's so smooth, smoother than he'd imagined. He can't stop touching her, discovering her, even when he's inside her, when she's moving against him. He needs this to be forever, for as long an eternity as any higher power will give him. "Oh God, please..."_

Even after giving him her body, though, even after what he thought had to be the final seduction, he still doesn't know. "Do you love me?" he wants to ask like a small child he once knew, begging for affection. She is strong, and she thrives. There's talk of her rising to the echelons of the US Senate one day. He watches her in sunlight, and smiles at the thought.

 _He buries his head in her shoulder, and sighs her name._

But in darkness, he wakes up alone.


End file.
